Ryan Kasai
Ryan Kasai is one of the founding characters in the Life of a Shinobi RP. Introduced in Chapter 1, Ryan was a new genin placed on Team Raiku along with Mugen Kakusu-ken and Kaori Yamanaka. Ryan Kasai was RP'd by Crash Ryan 96. Background Very little is known about Ryan's history. What is known is that he made a name for himself as the class clown in the academy, and his fiery attitude along with his fire style ninjutsu got him the nickname "Spit fire." Ryan is also one of the few kids in the Leaf Village that uses roller blades. Personality From the little time he appears in the Life of a Shinobi RP, Ryan comes across as a naive, immature, and as the background suggests, he has a "fiery attitude." In the Remastered Chapter 1 of The Life of a Shinobi, Ryan's character is given more depth, with personality traits like silliness, cockiness, and impulsiveness becoming apparent. Ryan is also kind of spacey and doesn't follow instructions well. In chapter 1 of The Life of a Shinobi, Ryan describes himself as hyperactive, easy going, and laid back; the second two almost being the exact same thing and seemingly conflicting with the first one. Abilities Due to Ryan's brief time in the Life of a Shinobi RP, he didn't show any special techniques beyond common ninja skills like speed, walking on walls, etc. However, in the Remastered Chapter 1, he did use the Fire Ball Jutsu against Raiku. The Life of a Shinobi Chapter 1 Due to Crash Ryan 96's inactivity, he was he kicked from the RP and his character removed from the story in order for the story to progress. His character's participation was minimal, with a total of 2 posts in the entire IC. The only thing Ryan Kasai did in this chapter was respond to Raiku when asked to introduce himself. Raiku asked Mugen, Kaori, and Ryan to each give him their name, hobbie, and a word to describe them. Ryan replied, but gave several words to describe himself, totally ignoring the request of ONE word. Raiku mentally sighs, as Ryan failed to properly follow the simple directions of the request. Throughout the training exercise, Ryan didn't participate. He merely suggested that he could keep Raiku busy on his own because he was hyperactive and could keep up with Raiku's speed. Once the exercise was over, Raiku decided that only Mugen and Kaori would pass since Ryan was not a good teammate or ninja. He was sent back to the academy and Team Raiku remained short one man for the remainder of the RP. In the Remastered version, Ryan promises to take his shinobi training more seriously in the academy and return to Team Raiku as a teammate they could count on. Chapters 3-4 Ryan Kasai did make a brief appearance in Chapters 3-4 when him and Raiku Zari attended the Chunin Exams tournament. He spoke one line, asking "What just happened?" when Gorick used a tricky move against Kazuma. For this brief time, Ryan was RP'd by The Administrator.